How to date Kurosaki Karin
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: So, with all those guys trying to date my best friend, I created a rule system to help them achieve their goal. To bad that she doesn't like any of them. HitusKuro ToushKarin


How to ask one Karin Kurosaki out.

Every guy in my high school always wonders how to ask _the _Kurosaki Karin out on a date. I decided I would help those lucky guys in love with her to get their chance. I, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Karin's best _male _friend has watched countless guys get rejected by the very girl they love.

To get her heart start with number 10 and make your way down. Start at the least effective and make your way to the most effective. Now, as I write this guys are circled around me in curiosity so I guess I should begin.

"Step number 10 :

Appeal to her.

Karin doesn't like the type of guys who can be beaten up with a glance. She wants a guy with a backbone and can watch her back when she isn't watching her own or your own. Best way to do this is to stick up to the bullies or your brother or sister."

"Hitsugaya-san, how do we do this?" I watched the boy with thick-rimmed glasses at the end of the table. Groaning; more to myself then to anyone else, I lifted myself from my seat.

"Please watch and learn."

I walked over to Karin and her group of friends. I also noticed that a group of preppy girls where laughing behind her back. I sat beside her (which to the other females happened quite often) and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

I moved my eyes to the guys at the table then to Karin hoping they would get the sign. The thick-rimmed teen nodded surely and nervously. He stood up, pulled his pants up and pushed his glasses up his nose. He walked over to the table and tapped Karin on the shoulder.

"Is he bothering you?" His nasal voice asked. I continued kissing her neck taking small nibbles on her pale skin as well. Karin smirked, which I knew was the 'rejection smirk'.

"He is, could you maybe get rid of him please." The stereotypical nerd huffed his chest out and pulled me (with little strength; I had to actually move myself to help him) off my bench. "You are bugging this lady could you please get yourself off of her." I pulled myself to the ground and pretended to be dumbfounded.

"And what are you going to do about it." I knew the teen would panic right now. They all did. It was because my normal stoic face would twist slightly, just enough to give an impression of complete resentment.

"I am going to...I am going to...going to..." He stuttered pathetically. I twitched the corner of my lip to a smirk. "I knew you couldn't do anything."

He left and I stood up. Karin looked up at me eyebrow raised. I shrugged and smiled at the little red marks on her neck. "You got something right there." I lightly tracked my hand across her neck. She grinned.

I walked back to the boys table and sat withing the middle of it again. I smiled inwardly, the thick-rimmed boy wasn't there.

"Okay Step number 9 :

Being extremely caring and considerate

Karin loves guys who have a sensitive side. Showing you care deeply for her is step number one."

This time I walked up to the girls table and knocked her tray off the table swiftly and soundly. As well, this time a taller and more masculine teen made his move. He grabbed the tipped tray and set in on the table.

"I sorry about that jerk, how about I buy you free food in return for his rudeness." The teen offered. From a distance I smiled outwardly in the inside I growled.

"That sounds good. I loved to get a pie, on of the freshly baked ones." Karin lowered her head and looked through her lashes. The football built man blushed and gulped. Hell I even gulped from where I was standing. I let the thoughts run through my head, relishing in them.

"Duh, sure..." He hobbled off to the cafeteria line.

I walked back to my table and watched him bring the new apple pie to her table. She grinned at the same time I grinned. We both knew she only like pear pie that had apples in it.

"Step number 8 :

Make sure there are no rivals to interfere with your chance."

I waited for her to walk to the water fountain before I stood up and made my way over there. While she took a drink I flirted (something I was proud to be an expert in) with her. I waited for the next guy to come up. The next guy was a soccer pro (not as good as me) and maybe had a chance with her.

I was however surprised when he applied both step 9 and 8 together. "I am sorry but you are bugging this young maiden. Could you leave her alone." I backed off from the water fountain, shocked.

Karin, also shocked, grinned cautiously. "Uh, may I ask...who are you?"

"My name is..."

Karin interrupted, "Don't care." She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "See this, this is the type of guy I like. You. Are. Not." I swallowed my pride.

"What!? But this guy is teaching us to get you!" Karin turned her head and 'glared' at me. I shrugged. "Is he now?"

"Don't you wonder why he is all over you constantly, then some weird guy; not including me, comes over and acts weird as well." The teen complained loudly.

I chuckled lightly, "I might want to back away...and soon." I tipped my head in Karin's direction. The male teen backed away slowly. Karin stomped her feet towards him while he backed away in fear.

"I don't care who you are, but how dare you talk to my best friend like that. And I do know what he is doing and it is none of your business on how I react to him." Karin pushed him away from her and the water fountain. Shocked, he ran away while everyone laughed at him. Including me.

"I have to finish, I'll be back later." Karin shrugged and headed back to her table. Sitting back at my table I smirked at the last seven people.

"Step number 7 :

Learn her favorite sports and challenge her. Karin loves a good sportsmanship and a challenger." I pointed my finger at the Average Joe beside me. Lifting my finger up I motioned for him to follow me. We both walked over to Karin's table (for me it was a common practice). I whispered something in Karin's ear and she grinned and nodded happily.

"Okay, then I shall meet you to at the soccer field." She grabbed her messenger bag and ran out of the cafeteria.

"And it is our turn to prepare. Go change into your gym clothes and met me at the far field. We are playing soccer (or football, whatever you prefer)."

The game they two played was hilarious. The 'Joe' had no idea what he was doing but he never-the-less played the game. Karin was bored but I knew she was entertained by the game as much as I was. 'Joe' lost the game and was rejected forever by her.

Karin gave me a high five when I walked past her. Smiling, I clapped my hand with hers then walked back to the cafeteria to the last few left.

"Okay guys the next steps are going to be combined. Steps 6-4 :

Leave her alone. Basically as it is said, you don't bother her at all because we all know she does not like you at all." The guys gasped and left the table leaving only one brave student left.

"And then there was one." I mumbled. The last teen was a lover of fine arts, something I knew Karin had a slight interest in.

"Step 3 and 2 are to keep trying but know when you have to stop." I watched the teen smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you obviously don't know when to quit yourself." I gaped. This kid had attitude.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I am talking about your obsession with Karin. Everyone knows that you like her. However, you go ahead and create this how to guide yet you are the only one getting closer to her." Karin looked over at the table curiously. I knew that was because this kid had began to yell at me gaining everyone's attention.

"Could you lower your voice please." I hissed below my voice.

"What is going on here?" Karin's voice interrupted our glare contest. We both turned to face the female. "What are you two arguing about?"

"He is just saying nonsense." I mumbled. Standing up I silently grabbed my bag and left the table. I knew that Karin would be able to find me anytime. She always knew where I was in this building.

I heard her loud footsteps walk up towards my body. I waited for her to sit beside me before I spoke. "So how did it go?" I smirked.

"I rejected him, loudly." She grinned. "So what's this about you using rules to get guys closer to me?" I shrugged.

"Just steps to winning your heart." She raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that working?" I smirked at the sun.

"You know the usual." I paused to grab her hand beside me. "You want to know what step 1 is?"

She slipped her thin fingers between mine. "What?" Her voice asked smugly.

"Never get in between Karin and myself." I whispered in her ear.

"How's that working." She pulled herself closer.

"It's working extremely well."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before I spoke again. "I think the name needs a better name."

"What name?"

"My steps guideline name." I paused again. I knew I was only doing to add to the effect. "It should be called 'How to fall out of love with Kurosaki Karin' or 'How not to date Kurosaki Karin'."

"Why is that?" Her voice was smug again. I kissed her pale lips again. "Because you already have a boyfriend."

"How's that working out for me?"

"Amazingly."

We shared one more kiss before the bell rang. While we walked down the stairs I thought about all the idiots wanting to date _my_ girlfriend. You would think that after one or two people go through the exact same thing every time they would realize she is off the market, permanently. I mean, come on, what kind of girl allows a guy to suck on her neck in front of everyone? Especially, someone who everyone thinks are not dating each other.

The point of my guideline was not to get people to date her but to slowly show them she will never date them. No matter what they do. And I guess (and I would never admit this to her) but I created the guideline as a way to get rid of all the guys who did like her. So far it was working. And there was a plus. The whole step 10 or was it 9; anyways the fact that I get to kiss her neck in front of everyone was really...wonderful. I can think of other words but then it wouldn't be rated so nicely and carefully.

I ran to meet my girlfriend at the bottom of the stairwell. We shared one more light kiss. I trailed some more kisses down her neck and some just below the shirt collar right on her collar bone. She whimpered slightly and I smiled. I pulled back, grabbed her hand, and walked slowly down the hallway together.

I really loved my girlfriend, enough to use a tactic to get rid of my possible rivals. The end.


End file.
